marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Avengers / Uncanny X-Men: Utopia Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Marc Silvestri | CoverArtist2 = Joe Weems | CoverArtist3 = Frank D'Armata | CoverArtist4 = Simone Bianchi | CoverArtist5 = Jae Lee | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Marc Silvestri | Penciler1_2 = Michael Broussard | Penciler1_3 = Eric Basaldua | Penciler1_4 = Tyler Kirkham | Penciler1_5 = Sheldon Mitchell | Inker1_1 = Joe Weems | Inker1_2 = Marco Galli | Inker1_3 = Eric Basaldua | Inker1_4 = Rick Basaldua | Inker1_5 = Jason Gorder | Inker1_6 = Jay Leisten | Inker1_7 = Sal Regla | Inker1_8 = Jon Sibal | Inker1_9 = Ryan Winn | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = My name is Professor Charles Xavier... and I would like to publically distance myself, and the work of my school, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters in any of it permutations, from this quite frankly insane course of action Mr. Summers has taken. And, Scott... if you're listening... turn yourself in. You're only causing more harm to [[Homo superior|'our kind']] by running. | Speaker = Professor X | StoryTitle1 = Utopia (Part 1) | Synopsis1 = Simon Trask has taken his message of mutant legislation to the streets and organized a deomstration march from Sacramento to San Francisco with his Humanity Now! Coaltion to make a statement. When the marchers arrive on Market St., they come face to face with a pro-mutant crowd fronted by Beast. Heated words turn to blows when Hellion and Pixie lead a group of mutants to surround the demonstrators. The situation quickly spirals out of control as riot police are called in. Cyclops meets with Mayor Sinclair and agrees to have the X-Men out at night to diffuse the situation. As night falls, the X-Men do their best, but riots break out all over the city as demonstraters from both sides clash. Norman Osborn sends his Avengers out to deal with the situation since it appears the X-Men are unable to. The Avengers move in to deal with the various flashpoints around the city, coming into conflict with the X-Men while doing so. As this is going on, Osborn meets with Emma Frost and hands her the new plan for dealing with the mutant population: the creation of another team of mutants lead by Frost. Osborn then calls a press conference where he introduces Professor X who denounces the actions of X-men and calls for Cyclops to stop running from law enforcement and turn himself in. The issue ends with the real Professor X telepathically telling Beast he is being kept prisoner and they are taking away mutants abilities. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Several unnamed members * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Unnamed rioters * * Unnamed journalists * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * * H.A.M.M.E.R. agents Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Captain America's Apartment ** ** *** **** * Sol-909 Orbit Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * Ares's Battleaxe * * Vehicles: * Transdimensional Warp Vessel Quadra | Notes = *During the beginning of the riots Hellion is wearing a costume inspired by Kid Omega and his Omega Gang. ** Joining Hellion in his rebellion are his former Hellion Squader, Rockslide and former Omega Gangster, Glob Herman. *This issue marks the first appearance of Young X-Men Cipher, Graymalkin and Ink since the . Also, Ink has apparently recovered from his catatonic state. * Story continues in . * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References Category:Utopia (Event)